The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Bandwidth economy is a general constraint between clients and servers due to the high impact of data exchange on client compute resources and battery life. Such constraints may occur when client devices need to send data to a cloud server in order to process it or when a cloud server needs to stream processed data to a device at fast rates to enable a customer experience on the client side. In the case of 3D scene reconstruction at the client device, these difficulties can happen when multiple camera sensors might share the same network, switch, and/or base station in order to upload frame updates to the cloud server. Such constraints can lead to reduced experience for users.